


The Purple Thief [Kilgrave X Original Character]

by thepurplenightmareofyourdreams



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel
Genre: Empath, F/M, First fanfic so just have a good time okay, Mind Control, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplenightmareofyourdreams/pseuds/thepurplenightmareofyourdreams
Summary: Kilgrave is trying to become a better man by working on cases at the police station until one day, a 20-something old absurdly named Jewel Brighton  gets arrested for robbery. By using his super powers, Jewel uses hers, which in turn makes Kilgrave revert to his old ways.
Relationships: Kilgrave/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Purple Thief [Kilgrave X Original Character]

It was early morning in New York.

The air smelt of petrichor and a tall, slanky man walked into the police station. Rain droplets poured down his short, brown hair and onto his suit.

His dark purple suit contrasted heavily in the washed out building, yet nobody seemed to give a damn.

It felt as if there was an unspoken rule around the station that no one is to talk to, glance or notice him.

The floor was marked with dark stains of his wet shoes as he walked towards one of the officer's tables in the investigation department. With a slight nod to the sitting policeman, he took a file off the table and skimmed through it. The policeman was buisy drinking his morning coffee, steam still escaping the cup and its smell invading the purple man's surroundings. He didn't get to drink his this morning.

_20-something-old thief caught as she was trying to break into a Jewelry._ The man in purple read to himself and then sighed.

_Just another one of those days._

He checked the file again to see if there was a number attached to the case. 10B.

»Give me your coffe.« The policemans stare went blank and he gave the purple man his coffee.

With the file in his other hand, he went to the written investigation room's number while sipping his newly gifted liquid. It tasted delicious.

The investigation room was alright. Quite minimalistic with just a table and two chairs for the investigators to sit on during a case, a folder cabinet and it wouldn't be complete whitout a coffee maker. A very rubish one at that. And offcourse there was the glass room for interrogations.

He took another sip.

As was usual for his cases, the room behind the glass was empty. That was the arrangement.

_He would help them and in return they would let him live his life._

He would walk in to the glass room first to prepare for his case and then the criminal would come in.

At first, he accepted this punishment, this so called job to show to Jessica Jones that he could be a better man.

Ah Jessica, the love of his life.

He did everything for her. Was the perfect partner, always bringing her to the best possible restaurants, he spoilt her with five star hotels and then one day out of the blue, she attacked him! Threw a Bus at him and it was absolute luck that he survived it.

Offcourse, he believed that Jessica didn't mean it. And so after he got better, he went looking for her to hear her apology.

Long story short, it was he, Kilgrave that had to apologize profoundly, swear to use his superpowers for good and to top it all after all the hard work he did towards it all, Jessica still didn't want to come back to him.

So, doing cases was in a way Kilgraves way of still feeling close to her. In a way. The love for Jessica did grow cold as time went by. A day, a week, a month,...2 years.

Still, doing cases gave him a purpose in life. It helped to keep him buisy.

And so, here he was.

Everyday at 9 am at the police station solving cases the way only he could. Making robbers, psychopats, killers, rapists, any and all bad guys tell the truth. What they stole, who they killed, all the fun bits. And at the end, he'd make them believe that it was their own idea to admit to their crimes so the cases would be considered legal for the state. Cases were, as you could imagine going by like a snap of someone's fingers and there was even less crime going on, could you imagine!

But sometimes, Kilgrave would still get some cases and albeit it was fun to use his powers for something, even this got stale.

So a thief trying to break into a Jewelry store? That was boring. Kilgrave couldn't see the minute the case was solved fast enough.

He put his case file and cofee mug on the desk and sat down, unbotting his last two buttons on his purple suit to make it more comfortable.

Exactly 60 seconds after he sat, the suspect was brought in. He didn't have people in, but they still followed his movements through the cameras to keep an eye on the situation.

As the report said, a woman in her early 20's walked to the chair arranged at the other side of the table from Kilgrave and was sat down. The police officer that brought her in, unchained her hands and left the room.

Kilgrave took a look at her.

She had shoulder-lenght hair, dyed in blonde but you could tell her natural hair color was dark brown due to it peaking from her scalp. She was dressed in a short plaid skirt with black stockings underneath, a black t-shirt with a skull on it and on top of that, a leather jacket.

_I'm dealing with a punker._ Kilgrave thought to himself. Not his favourite, but it peaked his interest atleast a little bit.

»So, Jewel Brighton.« Jesus Christ is that REALLY her name? »You've been arrested for trying to break into a Jewelry store – quite fitting I suppose – tell me.« Kilgrave gave her an intoxicating sweet stare.

»Is that true?«

Jewel didn't intend on telling the truth, she wasn't that dumb. »Yes, I saw a beautiful gem the other day and wanted it.« Her heartbeat increased. _What the hell_

Kilgrave kept his stare on her and continued. »That's all? You saw a gem and you wanted it? Tell me the **truth**.« He asked in a sarcastic tone, the last word had a serious tone behind it.

Jewel gulped. »I was going to steal it because I liked it, yes but in reality, it was for my group. They ordered me. If I didn't do it, they'd throw me out. I couldn't say no..« She knew that she didn't want to say that, so how the hell did this tall guy in purple made her, _what was this_??

»What are you doing to me? What is this?« She moved over the table and grabbed onto his hands, the coffee mug fell to the ground and broke into a million pieces.

Kilgrave didn't expect that.

He yelped and his pupils shrunk as Jewel kept hold of his hands. A moment later, the guards ran in. The two were still holding hands, their eyes interlocked. Kilgraves brown and Jewels green ones. In a different situation, it might've looked romantic.

Jewel's eyebrows were furrowed, deep in concentration while Kilgrave was panicking.

She let go of his hands when the guards approached her and she stood up, walking backwards towards the wall like a cornered animal. »Are you a mutant with super powers too? Why don't we have you in our system? You will come with us-»

»Stand down.«

Kilgrave's voice was stern. The guards froze.

He met his gaze with Jewel. » **You**. You're coming with me. Come here but don't touch my hands.« Jewel's expression went blank and she walked towards Kilgrave.

»You're all going to forget about this case. Take all the files both in paper and digital form and delete them. When this is over, you will think this was a test the Chief Police Officer gave you. The witness doesn't exist, she was made up and played by an actress. You will start destroying the evidence once we're out of the police station.«

He looked back at Jewel. »Let's go.« He kept his distance from her. He didn't want her hands to touch his.

Not just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is my first Kilgrave fanfic!  
> I haven't written a fanfic for a really long time (when I did it was on Deviantart so yeah long time) and my main language isn't english so excuse any typing mistake;;  
> I'm hoping to update this story on the weekends so fingers crossed! If you like it so far don't forget to comment or write critiques too, I want to get better. 
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
